Pesadillas
by A.J. Jasso
Summary: Elsa se vuelve alejar Anna y esta no sabe porque...lo que descubrira la soprendera mucho One-shot Elsanna


ANTES QUE NADA LA HISTORIA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE FROZEN NO ME PERTENECEN A MI(no tengo tanta suerte) PERTENECEN A DISNEY

Todo estaba muy oscuro,bueno, casi siempre era asi en los sueños de Elsa,aveces solo tenia que empezar a correr o a caminar buscando una salida a toda esa inmensa oscuridad en la que estaba, otras veces los sueños eran mucho peores porque le hacian recordar cosas muy dolorosas y esta vez Elsa soñaba este ultimo tipo sueño.

Esta vez Elsa estaba en medio de un pasillo muy conocido para ella,era el pasillo donde estaba su habitacion y en frente de su puerta estaba Anna,era una niña todavia y estaba tocando la puerta esperando recibir alguna respuesta del otro lado de esta, pero al ver a Elsa la Anna del sueño se tranformo en una Anna mas grande y la miro duramente con un odio que asusto a Elsa.

-¿Porque no me abriste?-le solto Anna-

-Anna...yo...yo queria abrirte pero...-dijo Elsa totalmente asustada por el odio en los ojos de Anna.

-Anna la interrumpio y continuo la frase de Elsa-No podias...no podias porque me lastimaste¿no es cierto?...Me hisciste daño Elsa y eso nunca te lo perdonare

-No,yo nunca quize lastimarte Anna..fue un accidente...

-Aun asi me lastimaste Elsa,cuando me congelaste el corazon o cuando te alejaste de mi ,me lastimaste y me seguiras lastimando porque eres un monstruo, un vil monstruo Elsa.

Elsa se desperto con las palabras de la Anna del sueño aun sonando en su mente y con la habitacion llena de copos de nieve en el aire,al notarlos Elsa los desaparecio rapidamente quedandose recostada en su cama ya sin poder dormir y reprimiendo las ganas que tenia de hecharse a llorar porque,de todas la cosas, pensar o imaginar que Anna la viera como monstruo era lo que mas le dolia y mas ahora que temia que a causa de sus sentimientos ese temor horrible se pudiera volver realidad.

Elsa sabia que todo lo que sentia por Anna era absurdo y enfermo...se habia enamorado de su propia hermana ni mas ni menos y no es que lo hubiera planeado o fuera su culpa pero ya habia pasado tiempo desde el "descongelamiento" de Arendelle y con eso las hermanas se volvieron mas cercanas haciendo que pasaran mucho tiempo juntas y que conforme pasara el tiempo la peliroja ganara poco a poco el corazon de la Reina por completo, hasta el punto que esta ya no podia dar marcha atras a todos esos sentimientos que le daban miedo y los cuales estaba decidida y dispuesta a enterrar si era necesario por el bien de Anna, porque para ella proteger a Anna era lo mas importante,incluso si eso significaba volver alejarse de ella otra vez.

"No quiero pero tengo que hecerlo,no voy a lastimar a Anna,no por culpa de estos absurdos sentimentos" es lo ultimo que penso Elsa antes poder volver a dormirse.

Apartir de ese entonces Elsa intento pasar el menor tiempo posible con Anna alegando mucha carga de trabajo real,pero no importo cuan nomal quisiera paracer Anna inmediatamente noto que algo andaba mal con Elsa y empezo a pensar que a lo mejor habia hecho algo para molestarla y con este pensamiento intento hablar con ella porque lo que menos queria Anna era volver a perder a Elsa,no ahora que la habia recuperado por fin pero cada vez que se acercaba Elsa esta se excusaba otra vez con el trabajo o con otras cosas hasta el punto que habia dias que no la veia para nada ocasionando que Anna la extrañara mucho aun cuando estaba rodeada por sus amigos que notaban que cada dia se veia mas triste y sin su energia habitual...esto la llevo a reflexionar del porque se sentia asi con la lejania de Elsa.

Pero todo cambio una noche cuando Anna no pudo dormir a causa de que se sentia mal a causa de la lejania de Elsa asi que decidio ir a tomar un vaso de agua y mientras pasaba por la puerta de Elsa oyo un como si alguien estuviera llorando y no pudo evitar asomarse por la puerta de Elsa que ahora siempre dejaba sin seguro por si Anna necesitaba algo y lo que vio la desarmo por completo haciendo que le corazon le doliera,Elsa estaba sentada en su cama en medio de un poco de nieve pero eso no era lo malo, lo malo era que su estado...estaba llorando desconsoladamente tapandose el rostro con la dos manos murmurrando algo de que no era un monstruo y que estaba en un pesadilla.

-¿Elsa que pasa?-le pregunto Anna acercandose a Elsa totalmente preocupada.

-Anna...yo no...no...no quiero que me veas como monstruo-le dijo entre sollozos-

Anna llego hasta ella y la abrazo atrayendola hacia ella para consolarla y que se deshogara completamente-

-Elsa,no te preocupes,estoy contigo...yo nunca te eh visto ni te vere como un monstruo,tranquila-le dijo Anna abrazandola un poco mas fuerte sin querrer separse de ella

-No,tu no sabes,no sabes nada,Anna...si supieras todo si me verias como monstruo...-le contesto Elsa aun llorando.

-¿Que es lo que no se,Elsa?por favor dime...esto tiene que ver con que te hallas alejado de mi otra vez,¿cierto?

Elsa no contesto siguio llorando murmurando algo de que ya queria despertar de esa pesadilla,Anna en un intento de calmarla penso que era mejor que Elsa siguiera pensando que todo era un sueño.

-Elsa escuchame,te podras despertar si te calmas un poco-le dijo Anna aun abrazandola y cuando por fin Elsa se tranquilizo un poco -Elsa ahora por favor dime porque te haz alejado de mi otra vez...¿Hice algo malo?

-Elsa se separo un poco de Anna y aun con algunas lagrimas la miro con sorpresa y por mucho que seguiera en una pesadilla no iba a dejar que Anna se sintiera culpable por esto-No Anna...tu no haz hecho nada malo,yo soy la que esta mal, solo quiero protegerte de mi...no quiero hacerte daño, entiendeme por favor.

-Elsa,no estas mal y unicamente me haces daño si te alejas de mi

-Elsa no aguanto mas y estallo diciendo todo lo que sentia aun pensando que estaba en su sueño-Si estoy mal...todo lo que siento por ti esta mal,tu me lo haz dicho,nuestros padres me lo han dicho,me ven como un monstruo...lo unico que quiero es terminar con todo esto pero no se como,me eh alejado de ti nuevamente y las pesadillas aumentaron...ahora no solo te veo a ti si no tambien a nuestros padres reclamandome por amarte ,si pudiera dejar de hacerlo lo haria pero no puedo...te amo pero no quiero perderte y ya no se que hacer.

Anna se quedo soprendida sin saber como reaccionar antes eso,Elsa la amaba y no como hermana ¿porque no lo habia visto antes? Oh quiza siempre lo habia visto pero lo habia ignorado o no lo habia querido ver pero eso no le importaba ahorita y eso la asustaba porque no se sentia asustada para nada si no al contrario se alegraba porque lo que no sabia era que en el mismo tiempo que ella se habia ganado el corazon de Elsa,esta tambien se habia ganado su corazon y sin que ninguna de las dos se diera cuenta ambas se habian enamorado y la prueba era de como habian estado con el alejamiento de Elsa.

-Elsa,yo, ehmm,no se que decir,yo...

-Si sabes...odiame y dime que me odias,que me aleje de ti, que soy de lo peor,que...

Elsa ya no pudo decir nada mas porque Anna en un desesperado e impulsivo intento para que Elsa se detuviera y parara de decirse tantas cosas malas asi misma le planto un beso en los labios haciendo que Elsa se quedara aturdida por este incluso despues de que Anna se separo.

-Escuchame bien Elsa-le dijo tomando su mano-yo nunca te diria eso y si piensas que estas mal porque te sientes asi entonces yo tambien estoy mal...porque yo tambien me eh enamorado de ti,te amo y siento haberme dado cuenta hasta ahorita y dejar que sufrireras tu sola.

-Anna,no es cierto,esto es un sueño por eso dices eso...

-No,Elsa,esto no es un sueño,mira...-dirigio la mano de Elsa a su corazon-siente mi corazon,late...esto no es sueño...

-Pero tu dijiste que si estaba soñando.

-Si,lo se y lo siento...solo lo dije para tranquilizarte -le contesto Anna con una punzada de culpa.

A Elsa se le quizo venir el mundo encima al oir eso porque eso significaba que Anna la habia visto asi y ahora ya sabia todo lo que sentia pero lo que hizo que olvidara la verguenza de todo fue el hecho de que Anna aun despues de saber todo no la rechazo si no al contrario le correspondia.

-Anna yo...

-Elsa ya no digas mas-le dijo mientras le daba otro beso en los labios-mejor hablaremos de esto mañana ahorita ya es tarde y necesitas descansar,me quedare contigo a cuidarte..no dejare que las pesadillas te afecten nuevamente y luchare contra ellas si es necesario.

Elsa sonrio levemente al oir eso.

-¿Como lucharas con ellas?

-Quedandome aqui contigo y recordandote que te amo.

Al decir esto Anna se recosto junto a Elsa y la abrazo protectoramente mientras le acariciaba el cabello para arullarla haciendo empezara a quedarse a domida y esa noche despues de mucho tiempo Elsa durmio sin pesadillas sintiendose muy segura en los brazos de Anna.

Su heroina habia derrotado todas sus pesadillas.

FIN.


End file.
